The present invention relates to an auto reverse mechanism for automatically changing the tape travel direction after completion of tape travel in either direction, to be used in tape recorder/playback devices such as cassette tape players.
An auto reverse mechanism for tape recorder/playback devices must be provided with a device for detecting the completion of tape travel in either direction and a drive for driving the travel direction change-over mechanism upon detection by the detection device, in order to automatically change the direction of tape travel after completion of tape travel in either direction.
In the conventional auto reverse mechanism, the completion of tape travel in either direction is detected, for example, by means of detecting the increase of tape tension caused by the completion of travel as an electric signal, using a microswitch, etc., and the driving is carried out by means of an electromagnetic actuator, etc. actuated by the electric signal from the microswitch, etc. That is, in the conventional auto reverse mechanism, the detection device and the drive are independent of the tape travel mechanism.
Therefore, these additional parts raise the cost and require extra space making it very difficult to design tape recorder/playback devices, especially cassette tape players for motor vehicles, required to be reduced in size for installation.